You're In My Veins
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: He was unlike any other irken she ever met. One-shots surrounding Skoodge and Tenn. SATNNR.
1. Hero

_I. Hero_

When did those odd feelings she felt for him develop?

Tenn was an Invader. Invaders needed no one, invaders didn't feel love. It was unnatural. She grew up in a society where love was looked-down upon. If you felt love, you would be deemed a 'defect'.

She made it to the top, and she could not afford to lose that title.

Yet... When she was around him, she didn't care what Irk or the Tallest would think of her. Skoodge was not like other Irkens... He may have been short and fat, but she didn't care. He was a kind, caring soul, which was something Tenn hadn't known existed on Irk. He was able to make her laugh at his corny little jokes, and the way he would sometimes try and impress her, and sometimes trip over his own two feet while staring at her when he walked. He was so different and unlike anyone, ay Irken she ever met.

Probably the main thing she loved about him, was his bravery.

The Tallest gave him no credit. They doubted him, doubted his skills. They doubted him as an invader, yet he managed to conquer Blorch all on his own after the Talles sent him there, hoping he would die. But he survived and conquered.

But she knew now when she fell for him. When his bravery overshadowed the doubt Irk deemed him with just because of his apperance. His bravery, along with his fun, laid back personality proved him worthy in Invader Tenn's eyes.

When she was held captive on Meekrob, the planet she was assigned to, she knew the Tallest would send someone to rescue her, but she was unaware who.

Then Skoodge arrived... Along with Zim.

Zim acted cocky, rather full of himself to where Tenn found nothing to even like about the defected Irken, yet Skoodge... He was different.

He saved her from almost being executed in Meekrob. That short, fat Irken whom everyone on Irk laughed at, saved Tenn from death. And with his caring personality, he also saved her from herself, and opened her up to feeling emotions.

He was her hero, in every way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this randomly because, right next to ZATR, SATNNR (Skoodge&Tenn romance) is my other favorite IZ pairing. This talks about a would-have-been episode, "Battle For Meekrob", where Skoodge and Zim save Tenn from Meekrob after being held captive there. I think skoodge/Tenn would be a cute pairing. :') I'm writing these one-shots about skoodge and Tenn also because there is not ONE story about them! DX Well, I'm ending that problem right now. ;) **

**Lol, please read and review (NICELY)! :D**


	2. Return

_II. Return_

He missed her.

Everything seemed normal again for Invader Skoodge after rescuing his fellow Invader comrade, Invader Tenn. He was back to living down inside his best friend Zim's base, much to Zim's dismay, while Tenn was returned back to Irk for the time being, while the Tallest decided which planet Tenn should conquer next, considering the fact Planet Meekrob was to dangerous for her to go back. He felt empty, lonely, a hole inside his heart, and that felt odd to him, considering he was usually upbeat and happy, unaware of all the hate and lies around him.

He never noticed it, being busy with always finding someway to make anyone around him, his friends (that friend only being Zim) to laugh during any intense situation... Or usually just make himself laugh when nobody else would. That person laughing at him most of the time was Zim.

Tenn however, was different.

She actually enjoyed his company, laughed at his little jokes which, when everyone else thought his jokes were corny, Tenn actually understood his jokes and his sense of humor. She was such a sweet Irken, caring and kind, with such beautiful eyes he could not help but stare into when they would talk to each other... Her laugh, her smile, everything about her sent chills down his spine. Good chills. A nice tingling feeling that soothed a rather empty spot in his heart that he never knew was there.

However that unnoticed hole in his heart re-opened when Tenn had to return back to Irk.

She said she would come back, she'd find him and see him again... She said she'd visit as soon as she could, but... It had been six months since.

Skoodge kept his hopes high that she would return for him. Everyday for the past six months, he always expected to hear a knock on the door from her... Since he was still living with Zim, most of the time that knock on the door would be the pizza guy that Gir would call over... Which was basically everyday.

It was the end of the sixth month; Early September. Skoodge was alone, all by himself, just lounging on the sofa in the living room, watching nothing really of interest on TV, realizing that Zim had been right about how stupid human television was. Zim decided to take Gir "for a walk", which Skoodge, even though he had lived on Earth for so long, he still didn't understand why Zim had to take his disguised S.I.R. Unit out for a walk... Bored, Skoodge wanted to figure out what Zim meant, but felt to lazy, to unnoticeably heartbroken to wonder about something not worth wondering.

Instead, he wondered where Tenn was. Did she get reassigned to another planet? Was she happy? Was she safe? Did she think of him after all this time as much as he thought about her? Did she miss him?

After all this time... Now seven months, Skoodge lowered his eyes to the floor. _Maybe Zim's right,_ He wondered to himself, sighing sadly. _Maybe I should just move on..._

He changed his position on the sofa, leaning his head against the armrest, and after a few minuets of just staring at the ceiling filled with wires, before finally, letting his eyes close.

Someone knocked on the front door.

Skoodge groaned, annoyed. "Go away! I know it's you!"

There was silence on the other side of the door. Then, after a moment, another knock.

For once in his life, Skoodge let his voice raise. "I said go away! I don't want any stinking pizza! The cheese smells like dookie and it makes me fart!"

There was actually a sudden, small chuckle from the other side of the door. "Skoodge? Pizza makes you fart, really? What are you talking about?"

Skoodge sprang up from the sofa, actually falling to the floor. Dazed yet not confused, Skoodge got up off the floor and ran towards the door. He knew that voice, how could he forget that voice? He waited nearly seven months for this moment.

He had no time to think. He was so excited he forgot to put on his human disguise, yet once he got to the door, he remembered to check his breath and smooth out his antenna.

Anticipation creeping up his spine, Skoodge flung open the door, and at first, was confused. For only a moment. The figure at the door was wearing a dark blue blanket draped over their head. Skoodge stepped back slightly, about to step back inside the house when the figure spoke up. "It's me." Invader Tenn glanced up at him from under the blanket. She smiled at him, and Skoodge felt his heart melt as he smiled back.

Tenn rushed up, engulfing Skoodge in a warm hug. With his heart pounding, Skoodge hugged back, feeling like the luckiest Irken in the Universe to have the girl of his dreams in his arms. He didn't want to let go... He felt like if he did, he'd lose her again to the Universe.

"I told you I'd come back," She reminded him softly, feeling all the evil, all the lies in the Universe melt away by the warmth she felt within his arms. That was all that mattered.

She had returned, just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVED how this came out. :D That's all I can say. XD If you have any ideas for later chapters, let me know! Please review if you can! :)**


End file.
